


Acceptance

by SilverMoonSky



Series: Ladrien June 2020 [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, Adrien honestly deserves so much better, Angst, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, F/M, Gabriel Agreste is an Asshole, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Ladrien June, Ladrien June 2020, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Knows Adrien Agreste Is Chat Noir, Neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonSky/pseuds/SilverMoonSky
Summary: Adrien comes to terms with his relationship with his father, and Ladybug is there to help him with it.Written for Day 13: Hand-holding for Ladrien June.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Ladrien June 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770316
Comments: 13
Kudos: 91





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> Technically written for Ladrien June, however, this doesn’t really focus on their relationship. I’ve been facing a bit of writer’s block lately (which is why I haven’t posted in the past couple of days), but this is something that just came to me. I’ve been coming to terms with a few things recently. It isn't the same situation, and yet I don’t think I’ve ever poured myself out into a character as much as I did with Adrien in this fic <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Despite his better judgement, Adrien had never believed it.

He’d never believed what his friends told him. He’d never believed it when Ladybug told him he wasn’t overreacting. He’d never believed it despite everything he searched on the internet, despite every single source telling him what he’d believed was the norm had been a lie—

It was only ever something he read in books. Saw in anime. Never actually witnessed in person. Because why should he? His friends all had wonderful parents. Parents who cared, parents who showed affection, parents who treated Adrien as if he were their own son.

He should’ve realized then and there his relationship with his father wasn’t normal.

Instead, he lied to himself. Told himself it was a phase, that his father was still grieving and would come around soon.

Really, Adrien should’ve known.

It was why he was here, sitting on a lone rooftop with his knees hugged to his chest, face hidden from sight to prevent anyone that was potentially near from seeing the tears. It was why he was here after he’d argued with his father yet _again,_ it was why he wasn’t sitting at home having dinner with him like a normal family would be.

_Normal._

Adrien wanted to laugh. It was a funny word, now that he thought about it. One person’s definition of normal would be drastically different from another person’s. There was really no way to know if something was truly “normal.” That was just the way things were. The way things would always be.

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t hate that.

Sitting on a rooftop. Shaking with sobs. Letting out all the emotions he’d been bottling up for what seemed like months. It seemed _wrong._ This didn’t feel _right._ Should he even be feeling his way? Did he even have the right to paint his father as “the bad guy”?

_No. No, you don’t._

His father had done so much for him; it wasn’t as if he’d been like this Adrien’s entire life. He always did what was best for him.

_He does what’s best for the brand,_ a small voice in the back of his head reminded him. _Not what’s right for you._

Adrien chose to ignore the thought. After all, his father _did_ send him to public school. It wasn’t as if he entirely neglected all of his wants and needs.

(He knew his friends would disagree with him. But Adrien chose to ignore that, too.)

Besides, things would go back to the norm soon enough. They’d just had another fight. That was all. When he went back to the mansion, the argument was done, his father had won, and nothing would have changed. Gabriel would act as if nothing had happened. Tomorrow, the next day, the day after that. It would continue in a cycle until father and son snapped once again.

Everything would go back to what Adrien considered his “normal.” And he’d think it would be okay.

(If Adrien was honest with himself, he’d realize it was not.)

He’d never been an ugly crier. He’d always been told showing weakness was wrong, cowardly. Agrestes weren’t supposed to cry; they were strong. They held their heads up high. They never wore their hearts on their sleeves.

And yet here he was, sobbing his soul out as he went against everything he’d been taught as a child.

A part of him told him he was being irrational. A part of him told him he was overreacting and things would be fine and this was just a phase. That perhaps things would get better with time.

But the part of him, the one that listened to his friends and paid attention to all the signs, told him otherwise. Was what he was feeling valid? Did he even have the right to accuse his father of being a bad parent when he didn’t know what being a parent felt like?

The sad truth was, he had absolutely no idea.

And he had no idea if he ever would.

“Adrien?”

He looked up. A familiar red and black spotted figure stood in front of him.

“Ladybug,” Adrien croaked, lifting a hand to wipe away his tears. Embarrassment instantly flooded through him. Right. It was her patrol night. Of course she’d find him here. He quickly rummaged through his mind for excuses. He had to figure out a way to tell her that this wasn’t what she thought. He most definitely wasn’t crying, he wasn’t upset, and there was _no_ way he was going to tell Ladybug exactly why he was here—

But Ladybug asked no questions. She didn’t ask why he was crying, didn’t ask how in the world he’d gotten up on this rooftop (the answer: Plagg), didn’t attempt to pry anything out of him.

Instead, she crouched beside him and simply held out her arms.

Adrien’s eyes flickered up to meet Ladybug’s gaze. She gave him a soft smile. It was a request. It was an invitation. 

He shouldn’t be feeling the need to gain reassurance.

_Nothing’s wrong. Stop overreacting._

_You’re not supposed to be thinking about him like this._

_He’s your_ father. _Your only family._

_Who are you without him?_

_Will you ever be good enough?_

He didn’t feel worthy enough to accept her embrace.

He accepted it anyway.

And along with it, Adrien let himself truly _feel_ everything he’d been bottling up inside.

He put his hand in hers. Ladybug’s arms were instantly around him, holding him close, and he buried his face into her shoulder. He cried and cried and cried. Somehow, her comforting presence only made the tears come down faster. Ladybug pulled him closer and ran her fingers through his hair, murmuring _mon chaton_ and _minou_ and _kitty._ Some part of Adrien lit up with red lights, telling him that somehow, she’d figured him out. But at that moment he didn’t care. All that mattered was she was here next to him.

“It’s my father,” he whispered, and slowly through the tears, he began to recall all the details of their fight from earlier. It was nothing new, but his time, Adrien told it as it was. No sugarcoating. No “it’s okay”, “it’s not that big of a deal”, “I’ll be fine”.

_That isn’t normal, my dude,_ Nino would tell him.

_He’s being neglectful again, isn’t he?_ Marinette would ask, practically growling.

The internet gave him signs. _A toxic parent can be determined by the following. . . ._

Now, one final confirmation—

“That’s not right, Adrien,” Ladybug said quietly as he finished. “That’s not okay at all.”

And for the first time, he actually believed it.


End file.
